<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pool Lights by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589873">Pool Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pool Sex, Seduction, based on a prompt from some site I found</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider understands that his brother's clients are off-limits. But when his bro beings home one of his coworkers Dave figures that it must be alright. There's no rule against that, is there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pool Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave was told by his older bro that all of his clients were off limits. Dave's bro would always invite his investors of his freelance clients to stay with him in their luxury home in the middle of nowhere in hopes that he could convince them to invest more money.</p><p>Dave always found most of the men to be boring, he usually teased them a little when they'd stop by their manor, but never badly enough to land him in any hot water with his bro. Only now, Dave's bro brought home someone pretty young. Someone Dave recognized was his age, apparently he was the son of some business man who was going to be coming over soon. </p><p>John was the future heir of the Crooker corp. He loved to talk about anything other than work. Movies, books and games, looks like he doesn't care much for inherit the family business. Dave entertained John on the couch as his bro sorted through his papers and his files. Dave would lightly tap his fingers against John's chest and laugh at half the things John would say. Dave could feel his brother's scorn from the next room.</p><p>When John's dad finally arrived he wanted to speak with Dave's brother in private about their newest business deal, apparently he usually wanted his son to join them but John's dad wanted to have a nice glass on wine and felt John was still to young to have some.</p><p>Dave laughs figuring now that John really is his age, just twenty on the cusp of twenty-one. Dave showed John to his room, offering him up a partner to sleep with if he wanted. John took it like it was another joke.</p><p>Another day passes Dave and John continue to talk and then dine together, they sample snacks as they discuss pop culture and simple things. Seems like John is thrilled to talk about stupid shit and Dave is more than happy to accommodate, he loves to talk about more simplistic things too. Politics and economics are dull, and every other guest loves to give their opinions on it. Dave would rather discuss the newest console coming out and it's lineup of games any day.</p><p>Dave and John are left behind as Dave's bro and John's dad decide to travel to the city to have dinner. It's already late at night and the two young men had already had dinner. John decided that he'd like to retire to his room. Dave decided that he wanted to swim.</p><p>Dave began to strip down to nothing, he turns around and tells John "good night." As if his voice and body wasn't inviting John to stay up all night.</p><p>John slips outside onto the pool deck and he slips into the cool water. The lights flip on as soon as he does, the pool is illuminated with violet light. John watches as Dave sinks under the water. As Dave returns to the surface he flips his hair and uses his palms to fix his hair. John slowly walks towards the pool deck, intently watching Dave. John starts striping himself free of all of his clothes.</p><p>John walked into the water with a blank look on his face, Dave turns to face him and smiles. Dave swims backwards and up against the pool wall. John swims closer. Once John was close enough, Dave starts planting kisses against John's lips.</p><p>John sinks down into the pool and drags Dave down with him. John brings Dave back up so he could aggressively kiss him and actually breathe.</p><p>Dave laughs in between their kisses. John is completely taken by the other man, almost like he's in a trance. Dave pulls away, teasing John by whispering words of his praise onto his lips. John's glasses fog up, droplets on his glasses.</p><p>Dave brings himself underwater. He wraps his mouth around John's tip and then brings in John's entire length. Dave suck John's entire length. John bite his lips and stood on the pool floor as Dave wrapped his palms around John's thighs to hold him steady under water.</p><p>Dave eventually surfaced for air. He smiles up at John. John pulled him back up again and starts kissing his lips. The two of them simply fooling around in the water. Dave's just toying with his food until he decides to eat his meal.</p><p>Dave takes John into his room and the two of them grab a towel. John lays down Dave onto his bed. John oils up his fingers with lube and helplessly fingers Dave with two fingers while Dave lays on his back. He doesn't stop till Dave begs for John's cock. John wraps himself up and gets to work. He starts off slow, kissing Dave as he goes. When he decides to pick up speed, Dave starts whining. John's big, huge actually. John keeps thrusting his hips in and out of the man underneath him. </p><p>After the two of them cum. They rest in bed for a while. Suddenly, Dave's brother swings open the door. Holding up one of their shirts. Dave's bro demand the two of them get dressed and met him and John's dad down in the drawing room. </p><p>When the two of them are dressed, John tells Dave to let him do all the talking. He kisses Dave's cheek to comfort him and then they head down stairs to find their guardians sitting down on a couch and smoking. </p><p>Dave watches in awe as John explains that he feel for the other man. That John cared deeply for him already, John was ready to date Dave and what happened between them was an act of love and not passion. John pulled Dave close and whispered into Dave's ear that every word of it was true.</p><p>John's dad stood up and sighs, he takes a hit from his pipe and tells Dave's brother that this cements their deal. "Our businesses will be merged, if your brother agrees. I know how my son gets when he makes up his mind."</p><p>"Dave." Dave's older brother sits up from the couch as he says, "our businesses need to merge but that can only be done if you take up John's name."</p><p>"Are you..." Dave looks at all the different faces present and then asks, "are you asking me to just marry, John?"</p><p>Dave looks up at John. He wasn't even certain he wanted to date him till a few moments ago. John smiles in a way that tells Dave he wants him to say yes... but he doesn't have to.</p><p>Dave presses his lips to John's as an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>